


Always Open: New Depths Of Lust

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This is book 3, which covers more recent activities. Barb has become too comfortable because of the zero-competition and becomes mellowed out, with the necessary consequences. Meg's patreon career has risen rapidly but some complaints about it start to appear and she's losing profits because of people sharing her sets amongst themselves for free.





	Always Open: New Depths Of Lust

Meg Turney and her photographer, Wong take a trip to Japan for some locale shots, but a week of being in each others pockets turns their friendship into something more.  
  
This is day one of a seven day week arc.  
  
\-----  
  
Meg’s patreon was in dire need of a boost. Her current fans and patreons were starting to become more dissatisfied and disappointed with each set she released and more people were starting to post valid criticism and complaints on every Meg-related platform. Her donors were getting tired of the cheap and simple background she used for most sets, many outfits they complained were of such low quality that “ _professional cosplayers would be embarrassed to use them for shoots_ ”, and of course a lack of interesting, dynamic and exciting poses and an overabundance of boring static ones.  
   
People started dropping their pledges, her ‘white knights’ were getting shut down at every opportunity and it didn’t take too long for her subreddit to be taken over by people who used to voice their displeasure on the subreddit ‘Meg Turney 2’; a subreddit Meg had a hand in getting discontinued. Meg was getting her comeuppance, but it was only when she started catching wind of discord groups sharing her patreon content amongst themselves, that she realised some much-needed change was necessary.  
   
Getting many discord servers banned had been a decent start in solving her patreon-issues, yet it wasn’t enough, in fact far from it. New discord servers kept popping up, google drive links started appearing on 4chan and reddit, which had most of her content uploaded, and eventually people started to become more cautious and crafty when they shared her new content. They started using sites which Meg was powerless against; websites and webmasters that didn’t give a damn about her personal feelings or copyright issues, and her arrogant personality abated just long enough to come up with an idea that would hopefully turn things around.  
   
She announced that she would be going to Japan for an entire week to shoot multiple Japanese-themed sets. These sets would have high production-values and many of them would be shot at exciting and interesting locations. A couple of the sets would even be taken outdoors. It didn’t take too long for people to call Meg’s obvious efforts to please them what it actually was: a one-week vacation to a foreign country, paid for by her patreons.   
   
Wong on his part was as excited about his upcoming trip to Japan with Meg as he had been when the both of them had spent an entire week in an isolated mountain-area to shoot some outdoor sets. It had been one very steamy week, because even though Meg didn’t want to cheat on Gavin - or maybe just not with Wong - she still loved to flirt around and act sultry around him. He presumed that she probably did it to release some pent up sexual frustrations from Gavin barely being home to keep her satisfied, and Wong didn’t mind that at all! He loved it when Meg talked dirty to him and he always got hard when she told him about another one of her crazy sexual experiences; it seemed like she had an endless supply of those.  
   
She also loved showing off more of her body to Wong than she did to her fans; both during and outside shoots. Wong actually pitied Meg’s poor fans who kept shelling out ridiculous amounts of money for mediocre sets, in the hope to maybe someday see her nipples, while he had seen her nipples and much more on so many occasions. He’d lost count on how many times he’d seen Meg’s naked tits. More often than not, the slutty cosplayer would pretend to not know Wong was around while she was changing into one of her costumes, and when she had one of her many nipple-slips during shoots, she just laughed it away without any apparent sign of discomfort or embarrassment. He had really lucked out when he managed to become the permanent photographer of such a lustful, sexually open and exhibitionistic model.  
   
He also managed to catch multiple glimpses of Meg’s pussy during shoots where she was wearing more revealing costumes than normal, and periods where they’d be spending numerous days together shooting sets were the perfect opportunity for him to spy on her. The last time that happened, he had even managed to jerk himself to completion after he spied Meg taking a long sensual bath. An adult-model photographer wouldn’t be a real one if he didn’t have his own personal collection of erotic shots, nip-slips and embarrassing pictures which the model would never want her fans - and sometimes not even her photographer - to see.  
   
To say that Wong’s personal digital library of Meg was extensive would be an understatement. It was truly massive. A plethora of pictures and videos taken during shoots, audio recordings of Meg talking about her erotic experiences, visual material he secretly had taken of her outside shoots; it was all there. He even managed to acquire some slutty nudie pics Meg had sent to Gavin - to “remember her by” when he was away travelling again, this was after he had taken a quick look at Meg’s laptop - specifically her e-mail -  when she was taking a bath in the room next to his.  _That’ll teach her to leave her laptop on while still being logged into all her accounts._  It was almost like she was doing it on purpose.  
   
Truth be told, Wong had always been an opportunist, looking for the next best deal he could make. And what could an opportunistic photographer in possession of erotic material of Meg, do? Why sell it to the highest bidder, in secret, of course. It had taken him ages before he finally managed to create a reliable network of trustworthy people interested in Meg, who wanted to keep their identity hidden and who had enough money to pay Wong for his services. He only had one shot at trying to create his own goldmine of course; mess it up once and his career would be destroyed, he’d have to pay Meg a hefty amount of money as recompense, and he’d most likely be facing a rather long jail-time as well.  
   
Still, after an incredible amount of effort and careful planning, he had finally managed it, and the amount of money he had secretly made off of Meg’s career was truly astonishing. If the week in Japan would be as beneficial for his collection as his last week with Meg, then he’d probably be making more money from Meg’s sets than Meg herself. He’d be getting his rocks off and he’d be making money hand over fist. Working with Meg truly was such an amazing pleasure! He was infinitely more aroused when he found out that some of his customers were past colleagues of Meg, back from her Sourcefed and RoosterTeeth days. Much could be said about Meg, but she sure did leave an impression! How proud she would have been if she realised what her legacy with those two companies amounted to.  
   
Wong even received an objective from the people in his network, with a monetary reward that would allow him to comfortably retire if he wanted to. That mission consisted of trying to get Meg to take the next step in her online modelling career; which was becoming a camgirl. Both Wong and his customers were of the opinion that her patreon career would dry up sooner than later - definitely, if she refused to go topless -  _and what would she do then?_  There was no way she’d ever find a job again at an entertainment-orientated company like RoosterTeeth or Sourcefed; that prospect went out the window when she started promoting lewd photoshoots and starting her own naughty brand.  
   
To Wong’s surprise, Meg was actually quite receptive whenever he subtly mentioned and dropped the camgirl-topic during their conversations. It was like she had already realised herself that doing camgirl-work might be one of her only options she’d have left to make if she wanted to make easy money after her patreon cosplay career was over. She had told him that she’d definitely like all the horny attention it would bring her and that the amount of money to be made with such a job and with a fan base the size of hers was quite alluring. It was still a huge step to take of course. She’d have to check in with Gavin and her family first, and she still wasn’t 100% sure about it herself. But it definitely remained one of her main back-up plans in the case that her current career went tits up. Getting pregnant with Gavin’s kid and becoming a housewife was another alternative and it would provide her with enough time to start an erotic custom-video career. She recently discovered Brooke Marie’s custom videos and after she saw how much money there was to be made with it, she immediately got hooked.  
   
Meg had been busy packing the entire weekend after she and Wong had decided on which outfits to bring along with them to Japan. She had found it a little bit strange that Wong so graciously accepted that he had to pay for his own plane ticket and his room in the hotel they’d be staying in. Adult photographers weren’t poor, but they also weren’t swimming in money and Meg had been his only client for quite a while now. She hoped he wouldn’t have to dig too deeply into his savings to afford this trip and she would have at least paid for his plane ticket if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t make any fuss about the trip-related costs.  _How odd_ , she thought.  
   
The plane ride to Japan itself had been quite uneventful; no fans to idolise her, the only two movies she could choose from were two movies she considered utter train wrecks: “The last jedi” and “The Justice League”, and connection problems prevented her from doing a Q&A for her fans on reddit. She did have a couple of interesting chats with Wong about custom videos, camgirl-work and the potential of a topless-shoot with Playboy. She did wonder a little about why he had been so adamant to talk about the camgirl business over the past few months. Sure, everybody should be excited to talk about the possibility of Meg doing erotic cam-work, but they recently had talked so much about it that Meg was suspecting Wong of having shares in an erotic webcam related site. If that were true, it would definitely be something that would come in handy for her later on.  
   
**The adventure begins**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcu9p1s-584894a3-28f3-4b21-bd73-8f6f81f23340.jpg>  
   
Japan had always been Meg’s favourite vacation spot. She’d already been there multiple times and it had always been a blast. In the past, travelling to a foreign country - especially one as far away as Japan - was quite the investment for Meg, and she could only do it once every five years or so. Working with Sourcefed and RoosterTeeth permitted her to travel a lot more, but now that she had such a high income with her patreon, she vowed to make travelling to Japan a yearly thing. It was something she was inspired to do by Arin Hanson going to Japan every so often, and lots of money was made and spent very quickly in the cosplay, patreon and YouTube business.  
   
It was no surprise then that Meg was super excited and squealing like a little girl all the way from the airport to their rustic-looking hotel, situated in the outskirts of Tokyo/ If only she could relax and discover things in Japan that were still unknown to her, instead of spending her precious time on making original content for her demanding fans! Her room was adjacent to Wong’s and they first spent a few hours settling in and taking in the Japanese vibes the hotel and their rooms were giving out. She did not find Wong in his room when she went to talk to him about the amazing bathroom she had - and the long and sensual baths she was going to try and have each night - so she just flopped on her bed and started playing with herself a little. She’d been too excited for her trip, to masturbate at all during the weekend, and masturbating in a new, foreign place was so much better than doing it in your own boring home. She did take a small break to send Gavin a text-message saying she’d arrived in her hotel without any issues. Relationship obligations always came before personal pleasure after all. Maybe not always though, for Meg it depended mostly on how hot said pleasure was.  
   
Wong had seen his own bathroom and was already looking forward to spying on Meg taking a bath that night, but talking with her about the fact that she deserved a long, carefully-prepared bath had to wait a little bit longer. Meg taking a long bath would allow him more time to record and jerk off, since Meg always fell asleep when she took a well-prepared bath. He had taken off towards the reception hall in a hurry and successfully carried out a scheme which he had executed every time he stayed with Meg at a hotel. Namely, telling the clerk that Meg suffered from the occasional epileptic attack, and that he needed a spare key of her room to make sure he’d be able to administer the necessary medication to her in time. He even showed them a fake bottle of epilepsy medicine, just in case they would have trouble believing his story. They always fell for it and this time was no exception. He’d be able to go in and out of Meg’s room whenever he wanted to, and he was planning on doing that multiple times during their stay.   
   
Their first day in Japan didn’t include any shoots, so they were free to do whatever they wanted all day long. They explored the hotel a little and took in the scenery when they went for a short stroll in the hotel’s garden. The main topics of conversation were if the hotel had any good spots for shooting sets and the preparations for that night’s private party. Nothing too special of course; just some refreshments; snacks, some sake, a little music in the background and some erotic topics to talk about. Just the thing two people who were not in a relationship with each other should do, according to Meg.  
   
She did however need to go buy that night’s refreshments on her own, seeing as Wong needed a couple of hours to get his camera equipment in working order. She didn’t really know what that entailed or why it needed to be already done that day, when they only started shooting the next day, but Meg didn’t question it too much, she was in Japan after all! Wong wasn’t bullshitting about the fact that he needed some time to spend on his camera equipment, but it was for a totally different purpose than Meg had anticipated.  
   
Wong had brought with him a small collection of mini spy-cameras, barely noticeable and completely silent. Taking erotic pics of Meg during the shoots and the occasional picture or recording outside of them wouldn’t provide him with enough content to keep his clients satisfied. The more erotic visual material he had, the better, so he quickly and professionally installed multiple cameras in Meg’s room and bathroom. He also placed three small cameras with sound-recording capabilities in the main room to ensure every angle would be taken care of. His clients paid top dollar for some saucy audio recordings of Meg talking about all her past sexual experiences in an arousing way, after all.  
   
Meg had probably gone on a little shopping spree, because Wong had time in abundance to check out if each of his cameras was working properly. When she finally returned, her entire room had secretly been put under tight surveillance, recording her every move and word. If only her fans knew about it, they’d kill to be in Wong’s position. Looking at the refreshments Meg had brought with her, it looked as if she wanted to have a party every night; she really had gone all-out. She also told Wong that she had bought a small bottle of an invigorating moisturiser for the bath which she was going to try out that same day. If she liked the results the next day, she’d probably buy a bottle for every day they were staying in Japan. Her skin needed to be silky smooth for all her upcoming shoots after all. Wong carefully let drop the idea that she should take a bath before dinner, seeing as it would do her much good after her plane ride.  
   
She spent the next hour unpacking her numerous bags and suitcases and continued to remove more clothes as the hour slowly passed by. She always loved a little exhibitionism in a new and semi-public place and she needed to get ready for her bath of course. Dinner would be ready within two hours and she wanted to spend at least one whole hour soaking in the bath, trying out her new moisturizer. She had also gotten a little sweaty carrying around all those bags of refreshments, and she wanted her body as clean as possible when she’d try on the yukata which the hotel staff had laid out on her bed the night before.    
   
Meanwhile, Wong was enjoying his first sight of a half-naked Meg of that week, as he was jerking off at the sight of the hot model in her underwear. His 7-inch cock got rock hard when she finally took off her bra and panties and he soon started dripping pre-cum on the floor. Wong didn’t cum however, he wanted to save that for when she’d be taking a bath, even though Meg looked incredibly enticing as she was graciously darting around naked in her room. It was a true testament to the many times Wong had already seen Meg naked; any other guy would have found it hard not to blow his load at the sight of Meg’s well-shaped figure.  
   
The main event finally started when Meg entered her bathroom and Wong suddenly sat up straight with erect cock in hand, out of pure anticipation. He treated Meg drawing her bath as foreplay and started stroking slowly, watching as she kept bending down and leaning into the bathtub, displaying the enticing pink blush between her legs. He started stroking harder when she finally entered the bath and quickly double checked to see if the cameras in her bathroom were recording properly. Meg’s newly purchased moisturizer had given the water a white and creamy appearance, and it was apparently giving Meg sensations she had never experienced with normal bath salts before. Wong clearly saw that Meg was enjoying her bath more than was usually the case, as she meticulously made sure that every nook and fold of her body was properly covered in the white liquid.   
   
**A creamy bath**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcu9p1i-170bae47-5750-4862-896f-d8b7fa6333a6.jpg/v1/fill/w_853,h_937,q_70,strp/a_creamy_bath_by_thomas_dp_dcu9p1i-pre.jpg>  
   
What had begun as a relaxing soak, was beginning to turn into a caressing self-embrace. Her hands were no longer running over her silken mounds in an effort to spread the soap, they were in fact gripping and squeezing at her breast, her free hand finding its way conveniently between her legs. Wong practically sprung out of his chair. His moderate strokes had turned into a more vigorous pounding as he watched his friend begin to masturbate in earnest before his eyes. What’s more, the cameras were picking up the subtle, breathy moans that reverberated around the tiled room like a symphony of feminine pleasure. He watched closer as Meg parted her legs further, her soapy slit spreading as her prominent fingers made their way back and forth over their silky target, her button clit visibly pulsing under her touch. Wong gulped, zooming in closer on the image, better defining Meg’s ivory skin as she gripped her tits with an exacting touch, pulling her cute nipples until they were erect and protruding, pinkening with each pinch.  
   
Her moans were growing ever louder as she picked up her pace, now more musical than breathy. The gentle strokes had given way to a more deliberate scrubbing motion, her palm flitting back and forth over her sex in wide circles before slowing to a concentrated rub as she gradually built towards her orgasm. Her excited moans had also been joined by the frantic splashing of her hand at the surface of the water where she had kept her vagina thrust upwards, as if humping the air.  
   
Wong was finding it hard to draw his eyes away from Meg’s primal motions, but he didn’t want to lose himself too quickly. He needed to wait until the exact moment that Meg climaxed. Just to know that he was cumming in unison with her would be the thrill of his life, and so he kept a steady pace, keeping his lust just below the line, ready to explode when the time came. It was during this thought that he witnessed her slip the first of two fingers between her slit. It entered so easily, so gracefully that it was hard not to just stop and observe her. Meg’s back arched as she felt that first act of penetration, quickly realising that she’d need her other digit to join immediately. This one entered soon after, and began a wet, deep thrust into her body. She buried her fingers up to her knuckles, basking in that first, deeply satisfying wave of ecstasy, and with another hard pinch of her right nipple, she started a practiced finger fucking toward her orgasm.  
   
Wong could sense that she was getting closer, truthfully he wouldn’t be able to last much longer himself. The precum was dripping from his tip in a near constant stream, leaving a thin, sticky rope that hung to the floor. The noises in the mics were now a wet, pornographic cacophony, increasing in a crescendo as Meg pushed her desperate pussy higher into the air. Her bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes wincing in a pained pleasure, and a soft but discernible whisper began to escape from her lips. “ _Wuh_ …. _Wuuuh_ …. _W_...”  
   
Wong restarted his effort toward his own climax. He knew this was the moment, she was building up to something big and he was ready to join her. His rhythm was soon in sync with hers, their hands unknowingly working together toward a joint orgasm, and her whispers grew louder. “ _Wuuh_... _fuck!_... _WONG_!” Hearing his name emanate from her lips brought a jolt of perverse terror to his heart. Before he could even think about what he’d just heard, he’d shot a hot, thick jet of cum that draped over his shoulder like a sticky sash. His breathing was hard, his cock producing shot after shot of warm, milky seed as he watched Meg’s thoroughbred body jiggle and jerk with each wave of orgasm. Her fingers were a blur, pumping her red, raw vagina like a piston, each insertion causing her breasts to shake violently against her chest and her hips to buck harder against her makeshift cock.  
   
Physically exhausted from her first orgasm in Japan, Meg rested her head on the side of the bathtub and tried to regain her breath. As she lay there panting, with her chest still heaving up and down to the rhythm of her pacing heart, she thought about the sexual fantasy she had used to climax so enjoyably. Imagining getting plowed hard by Wong at the airport, in the store she had visited earlier and in various locations in the hotel had really made her mind go into sexual overdrive. Her wet, naked body continued to shudder from the amazing afterglow of her latest orgasm, her mind trying to rationalise her latest fantasy.  
   
Meg and Wong had already spent a considerable amount of time with each other - time which had always been very enjoyable by her measure - over the past two years, and he actually checked almost all the qualities Meg looked for in a partner. He was funny, he always listened so attentively to whatever she talked about, she loved his physique - the fact that she always had a little soft spot for Asian men probably contributed a lot to that - and he always used a lot of his free time to make sure Meg would never feel lonely whenever Gavin would be gone on yet another foreign trip. If only he’d been a bit wealthier and famous, then Meg would definitely have a hard time deciding on who she wanted to be in a relationship with the most; Gavin or Wong.  
   
She didn’t feel guilty at all about the fact that her sexual fantasies included guys other than Gavin. She was a healthy woman with plenty of lustful needs; a lot of which Gavin never managed to completely fulfil during the rare occasions he was at home. Her adoration of her many fans was quite enjoyable as well, yet it would never progress beyond just lewd online attention; which would never be enough to make her orgasm. As she lay there, her mind conflicted about her growing feelings for Wong and her growing dissatisfaction for Gavin, she couldn’t help but remember something Griffon had said back when Meg still worked for RoosterTeeth. She had said that she loved being in a caring and deep relationship with a guy but also that she hated being allowed to only have sex with that one guy and with nobody else.  
   
Meg had always wondered if Griffon had managed to solve that issue, through either swinging or just downright cheating on Geoff. Swinging wasn’t really an available option for Meg, on account of her fame and widespread reputation, and cheating could be riskier than that it would be worth. If she ever wanted to cheat on Gavin, she needed to find somebody who she could trust and rely on 110%, who would be sufficiently available and preferably somebody with a hot body and a large, girthy cock. She had never really experienced multiple orgasms during one sex session before and that was rapidly turning into something she started craving more and more as her sexual frustrations kept growing more out of control. The fact that Wong one hundred percent fitted that description both alarmed and excited her, she’d need to put her mind at ease, and soon.  
   
Wong had been subconsciously jerking his cock for at least fifteen more seconds after he had his voluminous ejaculation; the recent revelation really had left its mark on him. Only when his oversensitive cockhead started hurting too much, did he finally stop to try and comprehend what had just transpired. Meg had loudly moaned out his name when she was having her orgasm and it looked like it had been a very satisfying one at that. He felt indirectly proud about the fact that Meg Turney was sexually interested in him. It actually made him feel way more attracted to her than he already was before.  
   
As he was cleaning up the large puddle of cum at this feet, he started thinking that this new information had the potential to change everything. He suddenly felt like he had a decent shot at replacing Gavin as Meg’s boyfriend, or if that wouldn’t work, maybe he could start a sexual relationship with her. He knew that he was thinking way too optimistically, but Meg using him for her sexual satisfaction had given him an incredible ego-boost, he couldn’t feel any manlier in that moment. His objective for that week had definitely changed; he’d turn it into one big personal bonding exercise with Meg, to make sure she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about him.  
   
Meg almost slipped when she finally stepped out of her bath, it turned out she had displaced quite a bit of water through her passionate masturbating. Fortunately for her - and quite a lot of other people as well - she managed to grab hold of the bathtub right on time, although she still landed on the floor, on her ass with a loud smack. Her legs had become quite wobbly after her heavy orgasm, and it took her some effort to get back up again and dry herself off. Her left ass cheek still hurt a little when she tried on her Yukata, but her delight for how good she looked in it made her forget all about the stingy pain. She looked both hot and elegant wearing her Yukata, and she decided to not wear any underwear underneath it. It was not every day that she had the chance to wear such a form fitting outfit to show off her curvy, toned body after all.  
   
**American Geisha**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcu9p17-c163af7e-5f54-4297-be71-301860bb09f5.jpg>  
   
Dinner looked absolutely delicious. Wong had always loved typical Japanese food, and the hotel had prepared quite a richly-laden dinner table. This time however, he had little interest in the food, seeing as all his focus went to the hot brunette sitting next to him. He had seen through his cameras how Meg had put on her Yukata without any underwear and he got excited every time Meg brushed against him when she leaned in to grab a different piece of food. Meg was happily chatting about her favourite anime-series and her favourite spots in Japan to visit, while Wong’s eyes constantly and lustfully kept running all over her yukata, undressing her with his eyes.  
   
When he saw Meg grabbing yet another piece of uni with some shiitake mushrooms and multiple gingko nuts, he told her that she was assembling quite the aphrodisiac-concoction and informed her of the many tension reducing and mood improving qualities of said foods. “Oh wow, thanks for the heads-up! My libido is already high enough, no need for extra stimulants. Can you pass me the bottle of sake?”, said Meg, which gave Wong quite a lewd idea.  
  
“Sure thing, you’d better take a couple swills to negate the effects of all the aphrodisiacs you already ate though.”, replied Wong, and handed her two stone bottles of sake. She took his advice to heart and rather quickly downed several cups, which soon resulted in her cheeks becoming flushed and her posture reducing to more of a slouch. Wong knew that Meg was a super lightweight when booze was concerned, and the best part about that was that Meg was the ignorant and denying kind of drunk, who wouldn’t admit that she couldn’t handle alcohol and just keep drinking.  
   
Wong made a big deal about showing off to Meg how much sake he could drink and that it actually wasn’t that hard a liquor as many people made it out to be. This had of course the predictable effect of Meg trying to match Wong’s amount of cups, which made her tipsy in no time. Turns out that the hotel used those stone bottles for both water and sake though, with the only visible difference being a little sticker which he had peeled off earlier. When Meg was tipsy enough to his liking, Wong started feeding Meg more food of the aphrodisiac kind, which she, in her drunken mood, eagerly accepted. Wong knew that aphrodisiac foods were way too overhyped, yet believed that some had effects that would turn Meg even looser than she normally was.  
   
Wong clearly overdid it a bit, as Meg could soon be seen and heard laughing and giggling uncontrollably. He tried to contain the situation as best he could, but decided that dinner was over when Meg’s yukata became a bit undone. She was already showing off a little of her bare shoulder and the other people who were eating dinner as well were beginning to stare at her. He didn’t want to embarrass Meg too much and he definitely didn’t want the both of them to be thrown out of the hotel, he’d already put too much effort in placing his cameras.  
   
Meg protested a little when he grabbed her around her middle, and hastily downed the contents of Wong’s cup. He quickly led her out of the dining room while Meg was telling him he should go complain to the hotel’s management on account of them serving him plain water instead of delicious sake. Her face was close to his as she continued to gripe about what a shame it was that sake wasn’t readily available in America and that she wouldn’t mind drinking it daily. He felt Meg’s hot breath on his right ear and on his neck as she talked to him, and his cock grew completely erect when Meg blew more hot air in his ear and when she planted a quick kiss on his right cheek to make him listen to her brabbling.  
   
With all his blood having gone to his lower head, Wong wasn’t thinking too clearly anymore and decided to show some initiative and go on the offense. Opportunities like this one didn’t present themselves too often, after all. He kept supporting Meg’s body with his right arm but also started sneakily groping her tits with his left hand. Meg’s boobs were quite big and he could really feel the firmness and fullness of her impressive rack through the rather thin fabric of her yukata. Wong couldn’t be happier about the fact that she had decided to not wear any underwear that evening.  
   
Meg however, continued talking without actually noticing what indecent things Wong was doing to her, which of course made Wong even more daring and active. He suddenly slipped his left hand in her yukata and started to directly grope and squeeze Meg’s big boobs, proudly noticing that her nipples were getting harder as he kept molesting her. He also managed to rub her pussy a little through the kimono’s fabric with his right hand and slowly felt a growing wetness around her crotch area. His hands froze however, panicking when Meg suddenly stopped talking and looked down. “Do you think I look pretty in my yukata, Wong?” asked Meg in a half-dazed state, which put Wong at ease again. “You look even hotter than you already do wearing that outfit Meg. You’re like the ultimate sexy geisha for sure” replied Wong quickly as he immediately resumed with indecently touching Meg again. His flattering reply made Meg blush and giggle a little and she actually managed to stay silent until they were standing in front of the door of Meg’s room.  
   
Meg was already in quite a serious state of undress as Wong used her key to unlock the door to her room. Both her shoulders were uncovered and her left tit was nakedly hanging outside her dress, while Wong almost had his complete index finger alongside some fabric pushed into Meg’s slit. Her breathing was laboured and her face was covered by a nice shade of tomato-red, her inner thighs slick with the juices coming out of her heated pussy. He quickly pushed Meg inside her room and locked the door behind him, he didn’t want any interruptions for what he was planning on doing next.  
   
“Wong, I’m sleepy, could you pull the sheets over me so I can go sleep?”, asked Meg in a drowsy and barely conscious tone. “Just a minute Meg, let’s take off your yukata first. We wouldn’t want it to get all sweaty from sleeping in it, right?”, answered Wong and gently pushed her on her bed. The bulge in his kimono was pointing straight forward; his erection so hard that it actually hurt a little. As he stepped closer towards Meg, she noticed his large bulge, giggled and touched it with the tip of her index finger. She giggled even more as she enjoyed the squishy feeling of his tip; she couldn’t be more hammered. While Meg was playfully rubbing his covered cockhead with her thumb and forefinger, Wong grabbed hold of the sides of Meg’s kimono and pulled them down in one fluid motion, releasing her right tit in the process. A topless Meg was a sight he could never get enough of.  
   
Meg stopped rubbing Wong as she instinctively covered up her bare breasts with both her hands, yet immediately uncovered them again a couple seconds later after she forgot why she had done that.  _My tits are beautiful, they have every right to be seen and marvelled at!_  Wong bent over and leaned in towards Meg, massaging Meg’s right boob while he sucked on the nipple of her left one. “Hihi Wong, you look like a little baby suckling my nipples like that” noted Meg as her eyelids began to flutter closed. Wong put her right nipple into his mouth as well and started sucking on both of Meg’s erect nipples in unison. After sampling Meg’s nipples for a few long moments, Wong noticed that Meg was really starting to doze off and gave her a little push, making her tumble backwards onto her back on her bed.  
   
He took off his kimono in record time and held his erect cock in his right hand, panting like a sex-crazed pervert. This day is the best! thought Wong and started stroking at the amazing sight of a topless Meg laying on her back in front of him. “Wong...why do you..have your...cock..out?” was the last thing Meg managed to say before she fell asleep; the heavy amount of sake she had drunk earlier that evening finally taking its toll.   
   
His hands shaking with anticipation, Wong started fondling Meg’s ample chest, his erect cock poking against her stomach, making it wet and shiny with his precum. He then took off Meg’s kimono completely and marvelled at her moist pussy, rubbing his cock furiously with his free hand. He used this amazing opportunity to fully explore the parts of Meg’s body he hadn’t seen much of yet, or up close. He pushed against Meg’s butthole with his index finger, spread open her wet slit with the fingers of both hands and was greeted to something of a holy sight. He’d seen it so many times through his lens, or during the accidental wardrobe malfunction, but now it was in his hands, and only seconds later on his tongue. There was a sweetness to her that he hadn’t expected, a mix of her fruity bath lotion and her nature scent. He gorged on her pussy, lapping up and down her slit, sucking her clit onto his tongue as he held her thighs tightly. The occasional moan escaped from Meg’s lips and she sometimes shifted her body a tiny bit, but she showed no signs of waking up.  
   
Gaining in confidence, Wong took it a step further by reluctantly pulling away from her wetted vagina and rubbing his cockhead - glistening with precum - against Meg’s moistened labia with one hand, while he was filming himself doing so with the other. This one’s going into my private collection for sure. What he did next was something he had always dreamed of doing, leaning forward until his lips touched Meg’s. He let his mouth sit on hers for a long moment, sharing her shallow breath as he savoured her softness. He soon started to passionately kiss her and it didn’t take too long for him to slip his tongue into her mouth, eagerly exploring it with his tongue while his cock kept rubbing vertically against her womanhood. He could smell and taste sake in Meg’s mouth, a gentle reminder of the innocent mistake that had led her into this situation. Wong felt his cock and balls tense up, he was nearing his limit.  
   
He was wondering on which part of Meg’s body he should shoot his cum on and kept going back and forward between her tits, her face or right on her pussy. He’d have masturbated multiple times and covered her completely with his seed if only he had the time for it, yet he felt like he only had time enough for one cumshot. Sure, Meg was sleeping soundly but how much sexual stimulation would she be able to take before she’d wake up? And would she already be aware of what he was doing to her if she woke up again? He felt like he was already pushing his luck as much as he could possibly risk, and decided he’d spend some more quality time with Meg’s body when he’d be sure she wouldn’t wake up for a couple hours.   
   
He suddenly thought of the perfect way to cum using Meg’s body and quickly turned her around, her big tits squished against the bed, and her big naked ass raised up a little in front of him, her sex spread so enticingly before him. He crawled on her bed and started to massage and squeeze Meg’s juicy ass cheeks, using the fluids coming out of Meg’s cunt to make her ass as wet as possible by smearing them into her skin. When Meg’s ass cheeks were sufficiently lubricated, glistening with the sheen of her anticipatory ejaculate, Wong pushed his hard cock in between them, and wasted no time fucking them as hard as he could. His balls slapped against Meg’s pussy as he continued shoving his cock between her cheeks at an ever-increasing pace, silently blessed Meg for having such a luscious, round booty.   
   
He never had sex with a woman whose ass cheeks were big enough to fuck before, and this new sexual experience combined with all the earlier sexual actions he had visited upon Meg’s body made him shoot out a huge load of cum all over her back. He kept thrusting in between Meg’s cheeks as he continued shooting ropes of cum on her, failing to resist spanking her butt a little when he had finally spent his load. Wong had never exploded so violently as he did just then, and he smiled proudly as he looked at his handiwork splattered all over her back. He also thought it would be hot to mark Meg with his cum, so he smeared his seed all over her pussylips and her butthole, watching as this new layer of stickiness joined hers, her entire crotch soon glazed in Wong’s cummy treat.  
   
He also covered her tits with his sperm, combined with Meg’s wetness, and didn’t stop until most of her body was glistening and shiny with a mix of sweat, sperm and female cum. He took a couple more pictures and shot a small recording up close for his personal collection, deciding then that he would molest and use Meg’s body every night during the week they’d be in Japan. The opportunity to do so was just too rare to pass up. Now was his chance to release all of the sexual frustrations she had indirectly caused him during the shooting of her erotic-looking body, and to do things to it which Gavin likely hadn’t even thought about trying before.    
   
It had been a rather eventful day for Wong however, and combined with the two voluminous cumshots he had spent that day, he felt exhausted. He dried himself off a little with Meg’s towels and was about to leave after he had put on his clothes, when he noticed Meg’s panties laying discarded on the ground next to her bed. She had worn them quite a while that day and holding them up to his nose, Wong still smelled Meg’s pleasant aroma on them. It would be quite an interesting item to sell to the highest bidder in his private network and he quickly stuffed them in his right pocket. He was about to leave again when he suddenly and loudly cursed his carelessness. Meg was still spread out naked on her bed with both her sheets  _and_  her yukata sprawled on the floor. She’d probably start suspecting something the next day if she found herself all sprawled out and naked on her bed.  
   
He propped up Meg’s yukata as a makeshift pillow under her head and pulled her sheets over her body until only her breasts and the area above them remained visible. Sleeping like that would do her some good, it would cool her down enough after their steamy encounter and it would make sure she wouldn’t be too hungover and sweaty the next morning. He didn’t want her to be sick the next day, they had sexy shoots to make after all!    
   
Returning to his room, Wong fell asleep almost the moment he laid down on his bed, slipping blissfully into a dream in which he and Meg were in a relationship together and having daily wild, passionate sex with each other. At one point in his dream, Barbara Dunkelman and Jessica Nigri joined his harem as well, and the resulting dream-orgy made his cock turn full mast again.   
   
Meg on her part, dreamed about being sexually ravaged by faceless men who kept uttering strangely familiar British phrases and making strange bird noises. They all eventually covered her body with sperm and left her behind with an aching pussy. Meg’s facial expression in reality looked pained as she tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed. Just when it seemed that her dream was turning into a nightmare, her pussy was suddenly penetrated by a newcomer who had Wong’s face. His cock and balls were huge and she came multiple times as he kept taking her hard, but in an equally loving way. She moaned out into her empty bedroom as dream-Wong shot a huge stream of warm cum inside of her, and her pained expression changed into a satisfied and blissful one. Her next dream segment involved her being incredibly happy and content as she was apparently holding her own swollen belly, which made her look like she was nine months pregnant. The door of the house she was in suddenly opened, but a big, bright flash made sure that Meg couldn’t see the face of the person who had just opened the door. The remainder of her dream consisted of her RWBY character kicking the butts of all the main characters of the show. She especially dominated Yang; Barbara’s character, which put a cute, mischievous grin on her face for the rest of the night.  
   
*************************************************  
   
Meg’s head was hurting quite a bit the next morning, and touching her skin, she felt extremely sticky all over her body. She also smelled a fairly familiar odour which was too faint for her to place and wondered why she had used her yukata as a pillow, when she had two perfectly fine pillows already laying in her bed. While she was pondering over the previous night, and what she had done after dinner - she couldn’t remember anything after that part - she quickly took a brisk shower and an aspirin to get rid of her headache and to feel clean and refreshed again.   
   
_Wong had probably carried me to my room, sat me down on the bed and locked the door behind him, letting me sleep out my drunkenness in peace and quiet, like a gentleman would!_  That made her like him a little bit more, and she made a mental note to thank him for sparing her any embarrassment the previous night and for taking good care of her. Her photographer was also one of her best friends and a true gentleman to boot, she really felt blessed to know Wong.  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
This story was originally going to be a short story but I just had a little bit too much inspiration to not turn it into a long one!  
  
Shout-out yet again to Kim for her proofreading and input!  
  
Please feel free to leave us a comment, we love hearing feedback!


End file.
